Touch control input device provides a new human machine interface, so that users can interact with a system more directly and friendly. Besides, by integrating a barrier-type 3D display device with a touch control input device (e.g., a capacitive touch panel), the touch control barrier-type 3D display device can provide the functions of the two devices, which are the 3D image displaying and the touch control functions.
In a conventional touch control barrier-type 3D display device, there is a touch integrated circuit (touch IC, which functions as a detecting unit) configured to perform a touch and detect process. Basically, the touch and detect process primarily includes three major operations, which are scanning, raw data processing and coordinate calculating (or touched-point coordinate determining) operations. However, because the transient of a barrier voltage level (i.e., generally barrier voltage level changing) on a barrier layer of a touch control barrier-type 3D display device may result in a certain noise (e.g., a surge noise) while the scanning operation is performed, the noise would affect the accuracy of the scanning operation, the touch IC may accordingly report or generate a wrong touched point coordinate. Moreover, it is noted that the transient of the barrier voltage would only affect the scanning operation, while the processes of raw data processing and coordinate calculating operation are immune to such transient.
Besides, in the capacitive touch control technology, the touch IC is configured to read out voltages on data readout lines right after driving lines are supplied with driving voltages, so that the touch IC can determine whether or not the touch panel is touched according to the levels of the readout voltages. However, because the level of the driving voltage is usually larger than the level of the barrier voltage when the barrier voltage is a negative voltage with respect to the grounding level, the voltage leakage is accordingly resulted in. Moreover, because the voltage leakage may drop off the voltage level on the data readout lines, the touch IC may not successfully determine whether or not the touch panel is touched if the voltages on the data readout lines are affected by the voltage leakage, so as the accuracy of the touch and detect process is affected consequently.